horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds (Flaming Lips and Miley Cyrus version)
"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" is a song originally recorded by the Beatles for the ''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band ''album. It was covered in 2014 by Miley Cyrus with Moby and the Flaming Lips. Lyrics Can you turn it up a lil' bit? Picture yourself in a boat on the river With tangerine trees and marmalade skies Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly The girl with kaleidoscope eyes Cellophane flowers of yellow and green Towering over your head Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes And she's gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Aaaaaaaaaah Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers Newspaper taxis appear on the shore Waiting to take you away Climb in the back with your head in the clouds And you're gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Aaaaaaaaaah Picture yourself on a train in a station With plasticine porters with looking glass ties Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile The girl with kaleidoscope eyes Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Aaaaaaaaaah Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Aaaaaaaaaah Didn't that make you nervous? Why It Sucks #The vocals just sound awful throughout the song. Although we can give credit to some parts of the song that sound passable at times, but the majority just sound annoying and unpleasent. #The chorus is an absolute mess, and is literally Miley and The Flaming Lips's obnoxiously amplified vocals with a giant instrumental crescendo every other few seconds. #Miley butchers a classic song, like she did with Smells Like Teen Spirit during her Gypsy Heart Tour, and Girls Just Want To Have Fun. #The song is also way too long at 5 minutes and 47 seconds, unlike the original song which was only a mere 3 minutes and 28 seconds. #The music video is absolutely awful, sure the song is supposed to be psychedelic, but the video is just over the top, gross, and downright confusing, and even shows off a woman's boobs and even quick shots of her vagina. #The original song was actually based off of a drawing John Lennon's son drew, but this version's sound and video demonizes the song by making the lyrics sound like they are all about the LSD drug. Videos Miley Cyrus & The Flaming Lips - Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds (Studio Version) -Best Quality- Miley Cyrus and Flaming Lips - Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Horrible Covers of Good Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Miley Cyrus Songs Category:The Flaming Lips Songs Category:Moby Songs Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Rock Songs Category:Covers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Psychedelic Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Screaming Songs